Don't break my heart again
by MissOlivia22
Summary: At the age of 15 I fell in love with a vampire, 6 months later he abandoned me, 4 months after that I saved his life. And then he left me in Italy. Here I am 17 years and old and staring at the one person I never thought I would see again. Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At the age of 15 I fell in love with a vampire, 6 months later he abandoned me, 4 months after that I saved his life. And then he left me again. With the Volturi to live a life of slavery and torture. Only they decided after a year I was useless and let me go. Here I am 17 years old, staring at the one person I never thought I would see.

**I need a new title, the one I've got is temporary because I couldn't think of anything. And sorry about any mistakes or crappy-ness. I'm really tired, but wanted to write it down. Also sorry for any random capitalization. Its just something I do XD**

**I don't own twilight... don't sue me XD**

**Chapter one**

I have been at this school for a half a year now only now I wasn't little shy Bella who would blush at the slightest thing. After spending a year with the Volturi, I had gained confidence and I had already became one of the more popular people of the school. I went by Izzie, preferring not to be reminded of the past year constantly, instead choosing to forget it completely. I had my heart broken twice within the space of about a year. I was stupid enough to fall in love with a Vampire, one of the biggest mistakes of my short life. Because of that one boy, I nearly died, jumped off a cliff and was enslaved for a year by a group of powerful vampires. When they first told me that Edward had left me with them I didn't believe it, but after pondering on the fact he left me before, I began to get used to it. Last time it took me months to get out of the depressed state and get on with my life, this time I was given stuff to do, ordered around and not given the chance to mope. I was forced to work day and night, beaten when I didn't do as they wanted. They enjoyed making me life hell and found pleasure in the fact I was missing Edward. After a few escape attempts I gave up and accepted it, until they decided to release me for reasons I didn't bother questioning. My only worry was how the hell I was expected to get out of Italy. I'm not sure how long I spent walking until an Italian lady offered me a lift. I didn't care where we were going, only about getting out of there. I got a new passport and earn some money. Well, I didn't so much earn it, I stole it.

But enough with the life story, this is now, that was then. I never did return to Charlie or Jacob. I couldn't face them or explain to them what happened. Instead I moved to a different part of the country and got on with life. Tried to anyway. On the outside I seemed confident, I had dyed my hair black in the heat of the moment, wore skimpy clothing and moved through boy after boy at school. I never did _go all the way_. Instead choosing to move on to another boy before it got to that. It was easier to do that, rather than focusing on the one person I ever loved. At the moment I've got a boyfriend who is probably the longest relationship I've had as of yet. He wasn't In a rush to do anything, which I was glad of. His name was Dan and he was Ok. I wasn't in love with him or anything.

I was cautious about everything, careful. I had also missed a lot of school, which was hard to explain. I told the school I was home schooled for a year and they didn't bother checking into it. I now have a job, a car and I'm getting on with it. I was clever before the whole Italy incident so I was Ok at school, always getting reasonable grade.

Glancing around the car park of school, the first thing I noticed was a few cars I didn't recognise, it might be the new kids I had heard whispers about. Only then did I see a new car pull up next to them, A silver Volvo. My heart missed a beat, but I told myself to calm down. It happened every time I saw a car like that, but it was just a stupid reaction. I went to lock my car door, but the person getting out of the car caught my attention. Hands pale as paper, hair ruffled in a state of array which looked perfect. He was turned away from me, looking around him. I couldn't be. Could it? He turned slightly and I swear my heart could have burst through my chest. Anger boiled up inside me as I stared at me. It took me a moment to realize I was storming over to him. I told me legs to stop, to run away but they wouldn't. As a got a few feet away, I felt him tense, his back still turned to me. He could smell my blood; he always said t was Irresistible. He turned slowly, well for a vampire anyway, but before he could react, my hand impacted his left cheek. He was shocked; you could see it in his darkened eyes.

"Bella" He whispered. His eyes softened and he went to get closer to me. I flinched back and screamed in his face.

"THAT!" I Screamed "Is for Charlie and making him think I was dead" The second part was more of a whispers than a scream but it was still filled with a mixture of emotions. I slapped him on the right cheek this time. Taking out any of my pent up anger on him.

"THAT!" Again, screamed "Is for Jacob" He didn't fight back or try to stop me as my hand raised again, only this time, I formed it into a fist. I punched him with as much force as could muster. Pain spread throughout my hand, as I felt something snap with the sudden impact. I think I may have broken some fingers. But I didn't care. I had to say this.

"And that" This time it was hissed "Was for leaving me. Again. For breaking my heart, for letting them treat me the way they did. I should never have saved your life Edward! I should have let you step in that sunlight and let them destroy you. You weren't worth it. You never loved me. You destroyed my life. TWICE. Know I want you and Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie to leave. And never come back. I'm happy here. I'm finally happy and I'm not gunna let your ruin it again" By this time I was crying. My voice was turning into more of a whimper and I was speaking at a fast pace. And not only that, I was lying. I was in no way happy here. He may have broken my heart, but I would take him back in a heartbeat. I loved him so much that I would take him back even if he would break my heart. Just to have the chance to be happy for a little bit longer.

"Bella" He whispered again in a comforting way.

I pulled my hand up to my chest as it throbbed and he cautiously stepped closer to me. I didn't stop him as he pulled me into a delicate hug, as not to hurt me or my hand which was likely broken from such an impact. I broke down in his arms, sobbing. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. I felt other people around, most likely the rest of the family, as confused as Edward. The bell rang, and people headed towards class, whispering about my outburst and the sudden breakdown on the new kids. It was only when I heard a scream, or more like a screech come from across to car park. I pulled away and saw Alice standing there. No one else was around and she ran vampire speed and pulled me into a hug and began speaking at a speed which meant I couldn't really decipher what she was saying to me. I looked around and everyone was standing around me. Emmet and Rosalie were hand in hand, Jasper had his arm around Alice. As I looked around them, It became t much. It was so overwhelming, my hand hurt and I was confused. Things began to blur around me, black spots appearing. I blinked a few times to try and get rid of them, but I soon found myself slumping against Alice's chest and things went completely black.

--

**Reviews make me happy.... XD**

**This is not likely to become a long fic, maybe a few more chapters. The next one being the scene in Edward POV to explain more about why he left her there. You don't really think he abandoned her because he didn't love her, do you? The next one will be longer, expanding the scene after Bella collapsed**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter two**

**EPOV**

Here we are a new town, a new school and a fresh start. It was the 3rd move of this year due to some complications involving Jasper, some girls getting to close and Emmet being a twat. After Italy we moved to a small town in the centre of the country, then moved to Europe for a while after Jasper nearly killed a girl and finally we are here, after Emmet decided to show off. Idiot.

I pulled up next to Alice's Porsche, not a very inconspicuous car. I still had my Volvo and Emmet and Rosalie had the Jeep. I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car and inspected the area around. Alice had already headed to go and get out schedules with Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie were slobbering over each other causing me to roll my eyes as I watched them momentarily.

And then it hit me, the smell I longed for every day and one I never thought I would smell again. My eyes widened and I turned around, only to have my cheek impact with a hand. But that isn't what shocked me, no, that didn't hurt. The person standing in front of me nearly would have given me heart failure, if it was beating. Bella. My beautiful Bella was stood in front of my, anger filling her heart shaped face, her hands know placed on her hips. She had changed a lot since I last saw her about a year ago. Her hair was dyed black, her roots showing slightly. She had grown slightly, her height aided my high heels, making her just shorter than me. She was wearing skinny jeans, a very tight top that showed of her cleavage and the bottom of her belly button. She was wearing makeup, something I had never seen before. She was still beautiful though. She still had curls in her hair; the lips that made me want to smash mine against hers. But I held back, only managing to whisper her name before she screamed at me, shocking me further.

"THAT!" she screamed, indicating to the slap she had just given me "Is for Charlie and making him think I was dead". The second part was hushed, but I knew people heard her, whispers appearing around us. Her hand rose again and I didn't stop her as she slapped me once again and came around to meet my other cheek.

"THAT!" Again, screamed "Is for Jacob". That hurt me a little, slapping me because of that mongrel. I suppose she had a point, during the time I was gone, she grew close to him, which pained me slightly. She rose her hand one more time and I was wondering what else she was going to hit me about, I don't think I've ever seen my Bella so angry. This time it formed a fist, and as it hit me I tilted my hand away with impact, but this time tears were forming in her eyes. I just wanted to comfort her, but before I could she was hissing at me at a pace which seemed extremely fast for a human.

And that, was for leaving me. Again. For breaking my heart, for letting them treat me the way they did. I should never have saved your life Edward! I should have let you step in that sunlight and let them destroy you. You weren't worth it. You never loved me. You destroyed my life. TWICE. Know I want you and Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie to leave. And never come back. I'm happy here. I'm finally happy and I'm not gunna let your ruin it again" By the end of her speech, she was sobbing and my heart broke for her. For letting who treat her like that? Leaving her? I wouldn't have left her after she saved my life; they told me she was dead.

"Bella?" I whispered to her again and I cautiously reached out to her, not sure how she would react. Did she really want me to leave? I looked at her hand as she pulled it to her chest, it might be broken. She hit me quite hard. She let me pull her in and I placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her gingerly, knowing how fragile she was. I breathed in her hair and her smell as she sobbed and I looked to see Emmet and Rosalie approaching us after leaving their car. They kept their distance, letting me just hold her. I heard the bell as people slowly began to head towards their classrooms, whispering about us and staring at us as they passed.

"_Why is Izzy sobbing over the new boy" _Came a stray "voice" from across the car park. Izzy? I questioned to myself at the use of a different shorting of Isabella. Did she not go by Bella Anymore?

Slowly the people in the care park descended and every one had finally had left, leaving us alone. Using her unharmed hand, Bella clung to my back, making me question whether what she said was true or whether it was just heat of the moment.

"_Come on, I've got our timetables, were going to be late"_ I heard Alice think, from inside the building, heading out doors. As soon as she stepped out, she froze and so did Jasper. I saw her eyes flicker up and down the body of the Bella slumped against me, holding on for dear life. Bella turned her head slightly and I saw realization dawn over Alice's face as she screeched, did a quick search to make sure we were alone and ran over to us at vampire speed, shortly followed by Jasper. As she reached us, Bella looked up and was pulled out of my arms and in to Alice's.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I thought you were dead. What are you doing here? How did you get here? What happened in Italy? Oh my gosh!" Alice said at a pace which I don't think Bella understood, she just sobbed for a few more minutes, pulling back slightly and looking at Alice and Jasper, his hand draped over her, and Rosalie and Emmet who were hand in hand. Her eyes flickered between us all, before she turned suddenly paler than usual, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped back onto Alice, who held her up.

I was quickly at her side, lifting her out of Alice grip and into my arms. I looked at her, whispering her name trying to awaken her.

"We should take her home" Jasper said to us and we all nodded in agreement, apart from Rosalie, who rolled her eyes and headed back to the Emmet's jeep. She never did like Bella, for reasons I didn't really understand.

"Jasper, if you take the Porsche I'll drive Edward and Bella home. You can stay with her in the back" She told us and I slipped myself and Bella's unconscious body into the back seat as Alice got in the driver seat.

"How long till she wakes up?" I mumbled to Alice, my eyes focused on Bella's limp form, questions running through my mind

"A few more minutes" Alice stated "The thing that's confusing me is that we didn't know she was still alive. I got nothing from her, I just assumed the Volturi were telling the truth and she really was dead

"So you never knew she went to this school, you never saw her coming?"

"Yeh."

"Why would they lie?" I asked angrily, mainly to myself and not really expecting an answer from Alice.

"I don't know. To hurt you?" She suggested

"Maybe, but why didn't they just kill her. Not that I'm not glad she is back, but that would hurt me enough. They didn't need to lie."

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and I felt Bella stir slightly at me.

"Not yet" Alice told me and I kept my arms around her, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"When she met me, she yelled at me for letting **them** treat her that way. What do you reckon she meant?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't agree with my subconscious in the fact that the Volturi treated her bad. Too my disappointment, she did and we drove the rest of the way home in silence


End file.
